dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Wick vs Deathstroke
Wick vs Deathstroke.jpg|PillsburyZomboi john v deathstroke.jpg|PillsburyZomboi John Wick vs Deathstroke 'is one of PillsburyZomboi's DBXs. It pits John Wick from John Wick vs Deathstroke from DC. Description ''John Wick vs DC! These two powerful assassins are very well known for how much you don't want to fuck with them. Who will win? Who will win? John Wick Deathstroke Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Deathstroke walked through the shadows of Gotham, approaching a nearby bank. With a quick and decisive movement, Slade hurled a grenade at the building and waited. The building quickly exploded. Deathstroke leaped into the building and approached the mountain of money. He couldn't stop smiling under his mask, but from the outside, the only thing citizens could see was a torn, angry and powerful being. Deathstroke reached for the cash, but suddenly a bullet whizzed by his head. Slade leaped for cover, and peaked around the other corner. A man in black was sprinting towards Slade, a pistol raised. Deathstroke jumped out of his cover and pulled out two twin pistols. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! As soon as John saw Deathstroke jump outside cover, the assassin blurred his hand in front of his head and fired several shots of his pistol at Slade. Batman's enemy jumped, dodged, rolled and twirled, avoiding every bullet that was sent at him. As soon as John ran out of ammo, it was Deathstroke's time to shine. Slade grinned and fired heavy blasts at John. One bullet managed to pierce John in the chest, and he yelped in pain, before hiding behind a boulder. Deathstroke chuckled before leaping towards the boulder, two swords raised. John took notice of this choice of action, so he rolled to the right, dodging the blow. Deathstroke: You should've stayed out of this. John: I assure you, it was nothing personal. Relentless, Deathstroke didn't stop swinging his swords at the assassin. John rolled his chest backwards, quickly avoiding a slash from Slade's blade. But it wasn't until Deathstroke's other sword reared around the corner and slashed John in the shoulder. Wick yelled in pain before kicking Deathstroke in the groin, and then elbowing him in the skull. Stammering backwards, Slade tried to quickly recover from the attack. But John pursued the enemy and pulled a glock to Slade's head. John: Game over. Before John could pull the trigger, Deathstroke grabbed a pistol from his belt and shot John once more in the head. Slade's previous bullet was lodged in John's chest, but that one shot Deathstroke just landed, brutally rammed into the other bullet, causing a catastrophe of metal to explode in his chest. John screamed in pain, but he knew he couldn't give up. He's faced toughed opponents than this punk. Deathstroke: Another day in the hunt. Quickly picking himself up, John grabbed Slade by the head and dropped him into the ground. Slade groaned and was picked up once more, before getting thrown into a wall. John reloaded his pistol and took aim once more. Batman's enemy realized the scenario and tried to dodge a round of bullets. Luckily, his armor protected him from most of the attacks. John had hit every single shot he fired, but unluckily for him, Slade wasn't really effected. Deathstroke chuckled before throwing a grenade at the assassin. John rolled his eyes, before a massive BOOM! 'was heard throughout the area. Deathstroke sheathed his two pistols and attempted to walk away from the scene, but a bullet from a sniper lodged itself into Deathstroke's shoulder. The bullet went straight through the armor and pierced him in the shoulder. Yelling in rage and pain, Deathstroke tried to take cover. But another bullet jabbed him in the calf, and he yelled once more. Dropping to the ground, Deathstroke was nearly out of options. Deathstroke: ''When the fuck is he going to die? Grabbing his sword and sucking up the pain, Deathstroke got up and sprinted towards John, who was lying on the ground of a sidewalk. John took another shot, however, this time Slade was ready. He spinned into the air, completely slicing the bullet in half. Wick sighed before throwing his sniper to the side. Deathstroke: Haha. Out of options now, huh? John grinned and raised his fists. John: You have no idea. The assassin easily dodged a swing from Slade's sword, dropping to the ground in the process. Slade raised his other sword in the air and swung downwards. This was a very close call in John's direction. The assassin barely managed to dodge the attack, and what he did next was very surprising. Grabbing a pencil from his pocket, Wick threw the object with strength and precision. '''WHAM! The pencil lodged itself half-way into Slade's open eye, and the villain screamed in pain. Seizing the moment, Wick elbowed Slade in the helmet before uppercutting him in the chin, knocking Slade's mask right off of his head. Deathstroke's villain was blinded...... ..... But the only thing he heard was the reloading of a sniper. And just like that, Slade dropped to the floor, dead. Finally, John's use of the sniper was over. He stared at the villain, dead in a pool of blood. A dark red pencil was lodged in his eye, and a bullet was sent cleanly through his brain. Chunks of his skull surrounded the scene, and Wick walked away, ready to claim his bounty. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... John Wick!Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Staff vs Gun themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs